1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fighting doll toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fighting dolls are very attractive toys for children, especially for young boys. Such dolls are especially attractive when the head of the doll is a simulation of the likeness of a well-known boxing champion. The provision of structure and means so that the partially rotatable or pivoted members of the doll may be appropriately manually manipulated to simulate boxing movements, has made such dolls of great interest in recent years because of significant commercial possibilities and large-scale retail sales.
Dolls with movable body members are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 525,716; 3,648,405; 3,672,097; 3,758,982; 3,786,596 and 3,858,353 and Italian Pat. No. 672,206.